Burning Faces
by Elephant smiles
Summary: Amber was pretty. Well at school she was pretty and popular. She had a great boyfriend. Her life was perfect or everyone thought it was. But at home she was nobody.She was alone. Rated T for language. Please be nice first one. I don't own Hairspray and it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Amber was pretty. Well at school she was pretty and popular. She had a great boyfriend. Her life was perfect or everyone thought it was.

Chapter 1

Amber

I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay dancing and singing were everyone thought I was perfect and amazing. I unhappily went home. Mother was waiting for me so she could fix me. But I didn't want to be fixed. I wanted to be me. I slowly walked towards the house. Maybe if I walked slow enough it would be time to go back to school were I'm loved and wanted. I opened the door.

"Amber ", my mother was already on me.

"I saw you today . Your not good enough!"

"You have a pimple it needs to be popped, that dress makes you look fat burn it, and your still ugly make your self beautiful like me, "she commanded.

I quickly sprang in to action. I'll shows her pretty I am. I'll show her …

I popped the pimple.

I tore off the dress that made me fat. I ran outside and burned it. I shut my eyes on the flames as my beautifully dress tore apart. Mother hassles outside. She was hiding something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your freshmen year prom dress"

"WHAT!"

"Mom you can't throws that away its mine. Its special", I protested

I regretted what I had said. She walked up to me I closed my eyes

SLAP

I placed my hand to my burning face. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't you dare talk back to me you fat ugly bitch "she slurped.

"You'll never be beautiful like me"

Alcohol was on her breath. I watch as she threw my precocious prom dress into the flames.

I slowly walked back inside.

I curled up under the covers and cried my self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my viewers. It is so nice that all you lovely people have decided to read my story. It's a great feeling. Don't be scared to give me ideas I would love to use your brilliant ideas in the story. I wont rob your thoughts ill simply say it was your idea I promise. I really want Amber to see mean at school but I want her to be nice too you get what I'm saying. Any who sorry to bore you with my thoughts.**

Chapter 2

I walked through the halls of school. I began to intimately label everyone fat, sellouts, or air heads. As soon as I began labeling everyone. I felt an inch better knowing I'd be perfect and they wouldn't.

I walked over to my dream boat boyfriend Link. He smiled and gave me a sweet wink.

"Hey, Amber ''

"Hi! '' I responded happily.

Link leaned in for kiss.I could feel the stare of jealous girls.

"See you after school," I giggled.

I ran over to some of the girls from the show.

''Hey look over there''

"What is it?"

She nudged her head pointing to a girl with pigtails and a bright red lollipop in her mouth.

"What a hideous outfit''

The girl turned to us acknowledging our presence.

We swarmed around her slowly.

I prayed that maybe just maybe the girl would move or the school bell would ring.

I knew how it felt to be bullied. I knew what it was like.

I hated teasing other kids calling them names. But as long it wasn't me, I was ok I was safe as long as I was accepted as someone popular then it was fine.

"Where did you get that piece of crap?"

"My mom made it for me"

"Are you taking back to me?'' I hissed

"Nun...o" she stuttered.

" Whore!" someone called out

The pig tale girl began to cry we let her run away. Tears pouring down her face.

Suddenly they started to laugh. I joined in. The bell rang we all went to our separate classes. I felt a tingle of guilt inside me. I Hated making people cry but it always made sure the girls liked me and now that's all that mattered.

Penny

I waited for Tracy to come and walk with me to class. I always waited for Tracy. She would always made my day start right with lots of laughs and giggles. Tracy wasn't here on time she must be running late. I reminded my self how Tracy always took a while walking on the street smiling at everyone. With her smile and charm I knew she'd get to school on time. No one I knew could say no to Tracy ,well not counting my mom, her parents, and a few other people.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hear something

"Where did you get that hideous piece of crap?"

I wanted to know who was talking to me. I looked up to see Amber and her minions staring at me. They were talking about me. Run said to myself ,but my feet wouldn't move they were planted on the ground. I started to pray Tracy would come to the rescue or the school bell would ring.

The girls swarmed in on me like hawks. They were from the Corny Collins show, so much for being the nicest kids in town.

They were waiting for an answer.

"My mom made it for me"

The girls were freighting especially Amber. I had to escape them . Tracy where are you? I screamed in my head.

When would that stupid bell ring?

"Are you taking back to be?" Amber hissed.

"Nnno" I stuttered.

"Whore " someone called out

None had ever called me that before it hurt it burned. I had been called weird but never that before.

Don't cry I said to myself Tracy will come soon come and stand up for you.

But it was too late tears were swelling to my eyes. I quickly blinked them anyway.

I ran far away for, the girls far away.

Their hurtful laughter trailing behind me.

I hated Amber.

**Thank you all for reading it means oh so much. I loved the phrase dream boat boy friend it took a lot of web searching to get that phrase. Thank you for the people reviewing (Ali). And if you're reading now review people. It won't kill you to spend a minute of time reviewing. I worked really hard on this. And don't forget reviews are love you hear me love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm trying to write as fast as I can but I really don't know what to do next (and my teachers love giving homework). But with a little help from the imagination I devolved chapter 3. Yes love it, hate it review it because reviews are love. If you don't review it's like killing a bunny. SO don't Kill bunnies (you shouldn't bunnies any way) and share the rainbows and review. It can be advice, your desires, your hopes and dreams for the story. I want to hear from you! And I'm updating as fast as I can without making the stories super short or FULL or errors. SO I will say it once and a million more times love it hate it review it.**

Amber

During class I couldn't pay attention. I mean class is boring enough, but I just couldn't keep my mind on the work. I kept thinking about pigtails. Most girls we bullied are scared, pitiful, an easily forgotten. They could fade in to the school lockers in fear of me, but this one she was different. She was a little stronger than the other want bees. I didn't like it. She wasn't broken down after we bullied her she was angry hurt and a little scared. It confused me how could someone be so strong on her own?she didn't have control over anything. She had no one. No boyfriend no minions no admires she had no one.

I walked out of class confused and wondering what in the world we were learning about.

I was so trapped in my thoughts I realized I have to be on the bus getting to the Corny Collins Show. I skidded across the hall ran for the bus. Link held the door open which annoyed the driver enormously,

"Hey little darling' "

"Hi link" id said a little too loud which annoyed some girls.

Link began to tell me about his day and this new dance move he was thinking about. My full attention on him.

Links adorable. He's perfect and amazing and did I say perfect.

"Amber!"

"Huh ", I was taken out of my daydreams.

"Where here"

"I knew that", I snapped.

He helped me out of the seat and we began walk to rehearsals.

Corny stood and welcomed us all.

Now we got a new move. He showed it to us three times.

"Any questions"

Tami raised her hand.

"Glad we don't have any now let's get to the show prep.

I smiled to myself.

I'm so much better than her.

Mother had shown me how to do the night before we stayed up late most nights and early mornings perfecting tomorrow new moves.

It was simple I woke up before sunrise to practice and stayed up extremely late. Mother told me it's what it takes to be perfect so I was willing to do any thing. Anything to be perfect. If I was a good dancer then I could win

Mother would be so proud that I was perfect and then id be her perfect child then shed accept me then I would be loved.

I began to practice while everyone was showing others how to do the move.

"Were on in five," said Corny annoyed.

He clearly wasn't happy about mother firing who ever job to do that was now instead of being happy and all smiley he had to watch the time.

Tami quickly begged everyone for help.

I smiled to myself Tami you're a loser.

I quickly ignored the frantic girl. Brenda was talking to corny about something

He nodded his eyes shocked and full of understanding.

He went to my mother.

She let out a heavy sigh and quickly mumbled whore under her breath. I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Two minutes," Corny called

We all ran into our places.

My mother went around pulling out breast padding and padding for other places.

The lights flashed on

The Cameron man held out his hand FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE.

We all broke out in song.

My mother was whispering to the cameraman about the camera not being on me long enough.

"There's other kids on the show"

"I don't care! That camera is on her or you'll be working at some burger joint."

We finished showing off the new move, did a slow dance, and sang numerous songs.

It was nearly the end of the show. Most kids would be begging to go home now or to go make out with their boyfriends or something worthless like that. But I wish we could stay another hour or day.

Corny smiled his overly happy smile.

"Brenda will be leaving for. How long Brenda?"

"Nine months," she smiled

"Well, were going to need a new member. cut class and meet us at the studios"

The program quickly shut off and we were all dismissed.

I began to walk out the door when link grabbed my arm.

"Hey the cast and me will be going to the burger place. You want come?''

Link then gave me a puppy dogface.

"Fine", I chipped it was better than home.

At the burger place we took up a few booths. My stomach growled Link heard it.

No this can't be happening you are not hungry not at ll. Not one bit.

I heard my mothers horrible voice beauty hurts.

"You want some of my fries," he pushed them towed me.

"No I'm not hungry," I lied pushing them away.

He simply would take no for an answer.

"One tiny bite"

"Fine," I growled but just one

I took I fry Link watched me to make sure I didn't toss it over my solder

I ate it and I snatched another

Boy I was starving I hadn't eaten anything that day or last night I was so hungry.

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I loved Link he cared about me more than anyone and lots of people cared about me because I was amber

Today was close to perfect.

I totally forgot about mom and what was waiting for me when I got home.

'

**Finally finished and on to the next one I know it's not a lot but it's still a lot more than the first chapter. I'd like to thank the one and only Catnip22 and there awesomeness and reviewing skills. Thank you for brings a smile to my day. And for those not reviewing (evil stare) start reviewing. Now love it, hate it, and review it. Reviews are love and keep on writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

I feel horrible for not posting. And I kept thinking when the hell am I going to post something (pardon the french). I understand if you Internet yell at me. It's been weeks and . But break is coming so ill try to post a lot more. Homework has been who you don't want to hear my troubles so here it goes. Love it, hate it, and review it. REVIEWS=LOVE. (Capnip22 thanks for being awesome).

I crept into the house begging mother is passed out drunk somewhere. Sleeping in her pool of throw up. Most kids came home to a little stupid happy family with a little annoying sibling who is adorable and wants to follow you everywhere. Then there's the nice father or grandpa who gives the man-to-man talk to the boyfriend and cracks a few jokes once in a while. Of course there would be a grandma who bakes cookies and smiles those nice warm smiles. Then there's the lovely kind mother who will do anything for her kids and she always gives advice and helps you make a path through life.

But not me, not Amber I wasn't lucky.

I don't have any siblings to share secrets with or annoy me.

I don't have the dad. Mine ran away with some woman who's ten years younger than him.

Oh, my grand parents are too scared and ashamed of their daughter to even acknowledge I am here and suffering and dying every day.

My mother is an alcoholic, selfish, hateful, bitch.

Most kids love their mothers but I hate mine.

I tried to sneak up the staircase.

"Darling your home"

"Hi mom. How was your day?"

That's how this worked. I asked a stupid question and she responded.

"Fine Sweetie. I heard you were at the diner . Hungry much"

"Nope mom, didn't eat anything"

She walked up to me," don't you lie to me Amber"

"I know people. I know them and they tell me things", she slurred.

I made a mistake in her sick game.

"Where'd all the kindness go? Where'd my mother go?" I snarled.

I just lost.

She shoved me into the wall. I grabbed my shoulder pain sprinted up my arm.

"Get up !" she hissed.

I couldn't .I done I wanted to scream.

She whispered in my ear," you will never be perfect".

She shoved me into the table. Wood chunks went flying. I looked at my arm blood sided down.

Mom began to kick me and kick me. I couldn't breath. The pain was too much.

The world was getting blurry everything faded away but she and her cruel laughter.

I woke up with a start.

I groaned. My head felt like an untenable weight on my head. I touched my faces only to find dried blood crumble off. I looked around for something to hold on to. I crawled away from the broken table and pools of dried sticky blood. I crawled over to the stair well. My head was pounding. I couldn't think or do. I just did. All my actions meant to keep living and keep holding on to life. To prove I am a survivor in this never-ending battle.

I grabbed hold of the railing. I stumbled forward and up the stairs falling a few times. Walking was just too much .I crawled to my bedroom. My whole body hurt. My dress ruined . There's no way the blood stains will get out of this.

I fell to my bed. My head was pounding and my arm throbbing. I felt like my face was burning.

I smiled before I went back to sleep. I'm still here.


	5. Chapter 5

**When I first wrote this chapter, it was during thanks giving it was super crazy and I managed to write this much. But between school and finding time I had lots of problems so here's it is tad a AND it has a few surprises.**

After having a pity party, over my broken face all weekend. I pulled my self together. Link called a few times asking if id wants to go see a movie or hang out with his friends. Link may be the only sunshine in my life. It was the little things like forcing the bus doors open when I was running late, kissing the top of my fore head when I was stressed, or leaning close to me when I have something to say.

I quickly covered my bruised cheek and washed away some dried blood I missed on my arm.

"Darling" my mother cooed, as I walked down the stairs.

She gave me my usually weird smelly energy drink. I pinched my nose and guzzle it down. Boy I hated that stuff.

"I love you my mother said as she waved good-bye.

Me too I mumbled but the truth was I didn't know any more. As I drove to school I realized that I didn't know a lot of things. I didn't know why my dad left? Why no one could see the pain I go through? Why Corny was so damn happy? And how I can't talk about "him"? After a very boring day of school, it was time for the corny Collins show. But we all got to leave early to see the additions.

Tami whispered in my ear " Lets watch this crash and burn"

We all began to practice while watching mother kick those losers down a few notches.

A few girls ran away sobbing. I laughed. Link nudged me amber "no need to be so cruel"

By the end there was one girl left standing. A very cubby girl who seemed like a big ray of sunshine (like corny). My mother questioned her and made her do all the popular dances.

Then there was the hardest question.

"Would you swim in an integrated pool?"

"Yes it's the new frontier", she proudly said.

"Not in Baltimore it isn't"

The girl was left alone. Her face burning in embarrassment and shame after that defeat.

Some of the other girls and I giggled as she walked away.

Link shook his head and pulled my side "Amber you have to nicer"

I rolled my eyes and joined some of the other girls. Link was a good guy and I loved him. Well almost as much as. I stopped my self. He was over a done no longer in my heart. My mother had driven him away and it will stay that way. The way it was supposed to be Link and me forever.

I wandered home after rehearsals. I had nowhere important to go. Link had to go see his overly protective father. And before I knew it I was there at that spot.

"How the hell did I get here?"

I sat down on the rusty wooden park bench. This was our bench. He picked it because no one else would sit here it was so rusty and grimy. This was our place. Sometimes we'd talk other times we'd just stare at he trees and the fountain. I rubbed my hand a cross his spot there was something carved into the dying wood. A+T and then I realized it was everywhere all over he bench.

FLASHBACK

"This will be our bench," he said

"What do you mean?"

"Well we always sit here so it's ours", he pulled out his pocketknife and began carving into he wood.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed, "This is public property".

"Screw public property!"

"Ssssssshhhhhhhh"

"Aw you know you love me Amber!" He said rising is eyebrows

I smiled.

END FLASHBACK

I burst out crying.

I ran away. From the park from our place. I can never go back there ever again.

Mom wasn't here.

I jumped into my room and slammed the door.

I grabbed my secret box from under the bed.

My hand moved to take off the lid.

I shoved the box back under the bed instead.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank all the amazing people for reviewing and my first ever followers (who I can't type up cause I accidentally forgot your names ****L**** but you know your loved) they are amazing. And there was some baby confusion on the last chapter. Sorry about that. OK Amber was thinking of T? Whose name is a secret for now. Yeah so basically Amber had a boyfriend before Link who liked to deface public property and carried a pocketknife. The secret box will be opened when its time to open it. And what's in it I'm still figuring out so ideas would be great. Love it hate it review it. **

Link drove me to school. We talked about the upcoming dance and dancing. Most moms hate their daughter's boyfriends but my mother adored link more than me in fact. I think its cause he looks like daddy. Daddy had Link's eyes that's why she liked him. Except link wasn't daddy he was some one else who was kind and loving magical person and who would never leave his kid with a crazy sociopath mother who was out for blood. Links voice erupted me from my thoughts.

"Amber so I was thinking since I was singing at the dance. Can we could meet up after and …."

"Yeah sure "

"Amber can you at least look at me while I'm talking to you '

"Link your driving so no and every time you talk to me you don't have to say amber. Its like Amber Amber Amber"

"Hey I'm just trying to start a conversation. With you it's like talking to a wall"

"Well your always asking questions you never ever let me talk"

"Sorry Amber what do you have to say?"

"Nothing"

Link rolled his eyes and kept driving. We had these baby fights but it was o.k in the end it would always be link and amber forever I guess.

"Were here," he said with coldness in his voice.

"What's your problem"?

"We need to work this out amber"

"Love you"

"Love you too Amber"

I walked into school sometimes link just didn't get girls. It's not like we had a lot in common besides dancing and singing we were nothing alike. Link was kind, caring, sweet, and didn't hide his feelings. While I was the complete different, sometimes I wonder if he knows too.

AT THE DANCE

I walked into the dance. There was a long yellow line of tape separating the whites and the Negro kids. Link was up on stage singing with girls practically drooling over him.

"MOVE"I BARKED

Every dancer automatically made a clear path for me too walk through. I began to dance with all the other kids keeping a close eye on Link and his popular admires.

"Excuse me" a voice squeaked.

I glanced at the new arrival. She was chubby. What a loser thinks she can dance with us? Quickly ignored her. Suddenly Link was singing the ladies choice.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh" his admires screamed. Link was the poster teens would hang on their bedroom walls. Strangely I a new dance was thrown on the dance floor.

"That it's the new it dance"

"Corny is absolutely thrilled about it"

"I bet whoever came up with is going to be the new recruit"

My head turned in a flash and I saw where the dance had come from chubby cheeks.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

No it was no whatever because link winked not at me not at me but at at at…her Chubby Cheeks, Milkshake, Blubber, the gum under my shoe.

AFTER THE DANCE

Link took my hand and brought me outside.

"What was that", my voice strong and steady barely close to what I was really feeling.

"You saw it?"

"Yeah I did"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Amber I think we both know what been coming"

"What's coming Link?" My voice cracked.

"I'm breaking up with you. We just don't fit anymore. When you were with…him you were so happy and alive and I wanted that girl .I didn't know that he made you. Then you changed"

"I gave up everything for you" tears filling my eyes.

"I GAVE UP EVERYTHING!"

"Link I gave up HIM for you I gave up my happiness I gave up my future all for you"

"Calm down amber"

"I WILL NOT CAME DOWN"

"Did you ever really want me Amber? You wanted your mothers approval"

"Well link you gave me a bunch of blank to deal with. You know how upset shell is. My mom loves you and she loved me because of you"

"Hey it won't be that bad. She might yell and take the car away but nothing big Doll"

Link didn't now what my mom really did.

"Let me drive you home"

"No Ill walk it's not that far"

"Bye Amber"

"Bye Link"

"Hey", he grabbed my wrist," I really liked you"

I nodded and silently walked home.

I wish I wasn't so stubborn and asked for that ride home. Maybe one of the girls would have given me a ride home. Only if that was the place I was going. I was going to the other side of town. I shivered the cold wrapped around me like a blanket. I was back at our bench. I skipped to it and threw my self down. My hand rubbed against the letters A+T. Chills ran up my spine.

FLASH BACK

I was crying in the memory.

"What's going on Amber? What trouble shall you get me out of today?" His wild grin and dancing eyes faded his eyes became stormy and his smile dropped. His scruffy dark brown hair was messy.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm breaking up with you"

"Your crazy! Did Frank give you something?"

"No"

"Why?" his strong secure hands trembled like a puppy lost in the rain.

"Link said I would have to choose and I picked him. He'll take care of me"

"I can take care of you. Screw it I can do everything Pretty Boy can do. Hell I can do more a lot more."

"No you can't. You cant"

"I loved you first"

I shook my head tears falling out of my eyes.

He ran kicking things over, screaming in pain it was the worse sound you could hear, and then he fell and cried.

I didn't comfort him I walked away and didn't look back once, as the sound echoed in my ears. I could still hear him even though I was far away

FLASH BACK DONE

I regretted that day for the rest of my life. I left the benched and began strolling home my breath leaving small clouds that disappeared into the night. A car pulled up to me.

"Hey girl you need a ride? A freezes your butt off out here"

I nodded and jumped in.

"Where you headed?"

'Just take me closest to that dinner its only a block from my house'

"You're awhile from home girl. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm thinking of better times '

"Ahhh" He asked no more questions I was glad I didn't really feel like expressing the biggest mistake of my like to a stranger.

I studied him and realized he was fingering me out too.

"I know you"

The car stopped about a mile from the dinner.

"Get out of my car"

"Why?"

"You took Tony away"

I haven't spoken that name for years.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked out.

"Tony isn't the same. He's doesn't care any more. He's dyeing"

"In the hospital?"

"No he's going to die eventually cause you took he s meaning now he goes around begging for trouble. And if you ever knew him you'd now how much trouble that boy can in to"

"Frank I'm so sorry"

"Leave now"

I slipped out and trudged home was the cars zoomed away leaving me.

**Sorry that took WAY to long to write. But between homework and just plain old life I barely found time. But it's like 12 AM and I'm writing. AND guess why because of you peepholes. I got emails full of your amazing reviews and I felt so happy I jumped up and down, did a dance, and ran around in circles. ALSO I have followerswho really want to keep reading and it's not forced. At the beginning of the chapter I was like ewww this is sucky so it be great to know if you're like eeeeewww sucky or good try or yay! Love it read it reviews it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I know it's really weird to start with yay but I have my reasons. First of all I amazing wonderful awesome not smelly writers, favorite, followed, and reviewed my story .I'm not saying one person did it all but a bunch of people did and I would name you but I'm still trying to work out the fan fiction thing and I accidentally deleted the emails telling me your names. I know stupid mistake but I'm a clumsy person. Also those reviews cause me to want to write and move with the story so without you I'd write once a year (yikes!). I would write faster but I'm the slowest typer in the WORLD. But I'm getting better . Now you better love it hate it review.**

When I got home there was a friendly note from my mother sitting on the kitchen counter about how she went on a vacation and shed be back next Friday I sighed in relief id have a whole week to break the news to my mother and I wouldn't get yelled at for getting home at two in the morning. I doubt id go to sleep any way too much had happened that night. I climbed into bed after kicking of my shoes. I didn't feel like showering or changing.

Frank had startled me. The last time id seen him was when I broke up with Tony. Just thinking of the name made me cringe in regret. Frank had yelled at me for breaking up with Tony asking me if I was sure that I wanted to give it all up for Richey rich. That's what hey called link Richey rich or pretty boy. If Frank knew who I was he wouldn't have even looked at me even if I were freezing to death. I thought back him serious but he knew when to have fun though. He always had that glint of pain and hatred in his eyes. Now it seemed as there was nothing left just the cold icy of all his pain. I shook my head Frank had caused that on him self I did nothing. Frank brought himself down to that level. I did nothing I lied to myself. Its sucks I didn't believe myself. I'm usually a pretty good liar I mean I lied to my mom all the time.

I squeezed my eyes shut but my thoughts kept roaming.

FLASHBACK

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what frank?" I said turning around and heading around to the nearest exit.

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder," we need to talk", the voice was cruel and dripping in hatred.

He nudged his head outside. I unhappily followed.

"Why did you do it?" his voice louder.

"What?" I hissed playing stupid.

"Breaking up with him", frank hollered.

"Lower your voice"

"NO ASNWER MY QUESTION"

I stayed silent trying to pick the right words,

"It was because of Pretty boy wasn't it? You left Tony for him"

I nodded as my stomach twisted itself in angry knots.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR SELF. TONY GAVE EVERYTHING UP FOR YOU!"

"I told him too you know. I'd tell him Amber's no good. Shell break your heart."

"You know what he said" not waiting for an answer," He said Amber and I will be forever you'll see and then well laugh about this"

"And the sad part is I believed him. I should have know that you were using him like everyone else"

"I wasn't using him"

"Oh really. Then why'd you break up with him''

"You can't answer can you? Because there is no good reason is there. He gives up everything just to see you. He's missed football games and practices, seeing his father and you know how much that means to him, and his friends"

I opened my mouth to respond.

"SHUT UP IM NOT DONE YET"

"People talked about you too and he'd tell them off"

"Amber you were his everything and you given that all up for Richey rich'

''I can promise you one last thing Link will never love you half as much as tony does"

"Frank …"I said choking down tears.

"Save it"

END OF FLASH BACK

I could still feel the knots in my stomach sometimes. Frank was right Link could never love me as much. I laughed. It wasn't those happy laughs it was that sad pity laughed.

I thought about when I told Tony about My Mom

FLASH BACK

I cuddled next to Tony at his house we were watching cartoons. Tony was always childish but the cartoons brought back something special that no one could take

Tony looked bored he'd seen the, Mickey Mouse, cartoon already. I could tell he was tapping his foot slowly not making any noise against the wooden floor.

"TIKCLE FIGHT!"

"Stop!" I screeched, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

Tony stopped instantly. I'm usually a pretty darn good liar but tony could see right thought the act.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

I began to pull the sleeves down on my bright blue sweater.

Sundley , Tony pushed the sleeves of my sweater up.

"Stop", I tried to pull away but it was too late.

Dark purple bruises wrapped around my arms.

"What's this? How did you get these?"

"I…fell down the stairs at school" I lied coming up with the first answer on my mind.

"Amber its Spring Break" his dark brown eyes growing faster with concern and worry.

The words came out in a jumble,"Mymomhitsmeanditrytotellpepo lebutichickenoutandthatswhyi spendsomuchtimeawayfromhomea ndwhywenevergotomyhousesomet imesijustwanttodieandgetfats heallwayswantsmorefrommeandg oshTonyimscared"

He nodded his head," Can you repeat that, slowly"

"Um, My mom hits me and I haven't told anyone before. That's why I don't like going home .I'm scared.'

I took a lot of parts out.

He jumped up," we must do something"

"NO! We can't tell anyone"

"Well your always welcome to stay here'' he said holding me in his strong, secure, safe arms.

"Whenever"

"Whenever" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Won't your Ma be mad"?

"No she's working to hard and she loves you. But", he said waging his finger," no funny business"

I wagged my finger with him as we laughed together.

END OF FLASHBACK

I wondered if I could still come there. When I came over with tears in my eyes. He'd put me on the couch, ask if I wanted anything, and then hold m in till I fell asleep in his arms, and then I'd wake up in his bed and find him snoring on the couch.

Frank was right Link never could love me. In fact they were the complete opposite.

Link had eyes you could get lost into like the blue sea and his hair jet black, but his personally I couldn't describe Link while with Tony the list would be miles. This caused me to laugh. Tony had sandy beach boy brown hair with a few blond specks. Tony had brown eyes. Tony eyes blazed when he was hurt. Tony best friend was Frank. Tony's mom worked all the time. Tony loved to watch cartoons. Tony loved apple pie but he'd only eat it on Sundays. Tony loved me.

I laughed hysterically with tears of pain running down my face.

**I know this took WAY to long but I've been busy as a bee. AND I never know when to end a chapter I just want to keep going and going. I'll do this till two AM and then wake up at 10 and start again. Curse my bad sleeping habits! This chapter was a bundle of Flashbacks so ill try to add less next time. And guess what… my cat says HI! Ok to be serous now thanks for all your kind reviews and to my followers you guy's rock. To reviewers you guys are awesome. To the favoriters you guys are better then a bunny dancing in a circle hula dancing. Love it hate it review it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone reading this write now. HAHAH see what I did there (I'm so weird). Okay some say that Amber should just get back with Tony but Tony changed. And getting back with an Ex should be complicated especially if you left him for another guy AND you haven't seem him in like forever and ever. Just started the Harry Potter Books (I know shun me) and after avoiding them for years I finally read the first one and I like them. So now I like Harry potter LOVE IT READ IT REVIEW IT! ***

I hadn't slept at all last night. My mind kept drifting to Tony. I decided I would hunt him down this weekend he couldn't have changed as much as Tony said he did. A person can't just change they will always be the same person in your heart. I wrote a little mental checklist of all his favorite hangouts.

"Here goes nothing" I quickly grabbed my car keys and ran out the door before I would second-guess myself.

I sat in the car in front of the malt shop. I saw his car an old run down truck whose bright red paint was chipping away with time. He'd always joke about putting streaks of fire on the sides or something boyish like that.

Pull yourself together you guys can still be friends right. I nodded to myself in the pep talk.

Slowly I got out of the car and strolled ever so slowly in to the malt shop.

I was struck by how familiar the store was nothing seemed to have changed. The booths were still bright purple with some of the cotton insides poking out and careless duct tape marks over some of the spots. The walls were still the same faded pink and purple. The menu was the same with the same old fatty food that was coated in sugar or deep-fried oil. Scanning the room I found Frank and soon after Tony. Frank was laughing at something Tony did. Frank girlfriend Sandy was sitting next to him clearly annoyed that Frank wasn't paying attention to her. I figured they were on a date and Tony wound up there. He usually did dropping in when he clearly wasn't wanted.

No going back now Amber it's now or never. With a sudden feeling of courage I strode up to the booth. Sadly it didn't hit me till then how unwanted I was.

Franks eyes turned icy what ever it was clearly wasn't as funny anymore. Even Sandy was cold eyed and we used to be pretty close. Tony was the only one in effected by my presence.

"Long time no see Amber dear sit down you highness"

I sat down and smiled trying to seem like it wasn't as awkward as it was.

"Hey doc"

A large man with too much oil in his hair came up," A Tony what want" he screamed from the kitchen.

"A shake the regular" he yelped back.

Tony was grinning widely as Sandy and Frank were having trouble figuring out what as happening.

"How is everyone?" I choked out.

"Fine" frank grumbled.

"Brilliant just perfect. Now the question is how are you?" tony said shushing Sandy.

"I'm okay"

"Okay just okay why s that?"  
"Tony don't ask her that" Sandy squeaked

"Because." I said trying to come up with a lie

"Its because... Link left you isn't it isn't it" his eyes piercing mine.

I nodded my head.

Tony burst into laughter.

"That isn't funny'

"No it's hilarious"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a match.

My eyes were full of shock as I felt them widen as Sandy and Frank were secretly communicating.

I watched in horror as Tony put the cigarette to his lips and blew a puff of smoke in my face.

Tony grinned watching Amber fret.

"Amber a minute", frank mumbled.

"See you around doll" Tony winked.

Frank had leaded me outside and I suddenly felt wobbly and maybe a bit sick.

"What were you thinking? I told you he wasn't the same why didn't you listen to me?"

"I didn't believe you"

"Don't you ever show your face near him again that was barely any of his problems. Please Amber he smokes, drinks, and skips school"

"But"

"Leave" his voice was cold and I could feel the hatred in his eyes burning into me.

I walked back into my car and drove in till I was far away as possible. I ran the car off the road and broke down as hot tears burned my face.

**There was chapter something cause I don't remember. I know I know real smart but I just post to post .I know this isn't long but I'm like falling asleep right now so Love it hate it review it**


End file.
